chapter 3
by Dragenfire
Summary: Das dritte chapter ist endlich da
1. Default Chapter

Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder! ; )

Lina: Vielen lieben Dank für deine liebe reviewe!!!!!! Ich war echt super happy!!!

smile hoffe dir gefällt auch der nächste Teil

Tan : Ich sag jetzt nichts dazu! g trotzdem danke. Hab mich echt gefreut. Obwohl nicht

alles so ganz stimmt, ne? Ich mein ja nur so die Sache mit T. fg

chapter 3:

Es war schon elf Uhr durch und die Rumtreiber( Black, Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew wurden von allen so genannt), waren immer noch nicht von ihrer Strafarbeit zurück. Lili regte sich immer noch über diesen ach so schlimmen und unvernünftigen Potter auf. Wie Ann berichtete, würde Ryu dieses Thema noch öfters zu hören bekommen. Herrlich, wie Lili sich über ihn aufregen konnte, da könnte man gleich meinen, sie würde auf ihn stehen. Ryu wusste echt nicht, warum Lili sich so aufregte. Allerdings unterstand Ryu sich sie nochmal auf dieses Thema anzusprechen. Als sie nämlich gewagt hatte beim Mittagessen zu fragen, ob Lili in ihn verschossen wäre, erhielt sie eine halbstündige Belehrung. Darauf hatte sie weiß Gott keine Lust mehr drauf. So schlecht war dieser Potter doch gar nicht. Er sah wirklich gut aus und nach Anns Aussagen, war er mit Black, unglaublich aber war, einer der besten Schüler dieses Jahrgangs. Außerdem soll er auch noch einer der besten Suche aller Zeiten sein. Aber die Menschen machten sich die Dinge ja lieber kompliziert. Auf gar keinen Fall, durfte es zu einfach sein.

Ryu hatte keine Lust mehr sich weitere Geschichten von Lili anzuhören und so ging sie in Richtung Portrait davon. Zum Schlafen, war sie noch nicht müde genug und so wollte sie lieber die Schule etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. In den Gängen, brannten nur wenige Lichter. Kein Schüler, war auf den Gängen zu sehen. Anscheinend gingen Zauberer wohl alle früh schlafen. Als sie einen Korridor betrat, indem es noch recht hell war, hörte sie lautes Gefluche hinter einer Tür, die wie sie vermutete zum Pokalzimmer führte.

Langsam näherte sie sich der Tür, die mit Magie verriegelt war. Es war aber nur ein einfacher Spruch und Ryu brauchte für ihn ihren Zauberstab nicht. Ihr Vater hatte ihr sowieso nur zaubern ohne Gehölz beigebracht. Also war es ein Leichtes die Tür zu öffnen. Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken, wer sich hinter der Tür befinden könnte, öffnete Ryu sie schon und sah in die verdutzten Gesichter von Black, Potter und Lupin. Eigentlich hatte Lupin gar keine Strafarbeit bekommen, aber aus Freundschaft, half er ihnen wahrscheinlich. „Wie hast du die Tür-ganz einfach so aufgemacht?", über das verdutzte Gesicht von Black, musste Ryu leicht schmunzeln. Sie betrat den Raum und die Tür viel laut ins Schloss. „Schon mal was von Zauberei gehört?" Jetzt grinste James von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen: „Hey is ja satt!! Wenn du deinen Zauberstab dabei hast, könnten wir diese verdammten Pokale in ner Minute saubermachen!"Er sah sie mit großen Augen an die beinahe ganz laut bitte zu schreien schienen. Doch um Ryus Mundwinkeln zuckte ein fieses Grinsen. Warum den gleich alles so schnell, sie könnte die Drei ruhig was zappeln lassen.

Doch Lupin machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Einfach so. Dreistigkeit!!! Wo kommen wir denn da hin? Einfach so sagte er einfach: „Ach Krone!! Zaubern hilft nicht. Die Stien bekommt das doch nur raus und wir dürfen die ganze nächste Woche auch noch putzen!"Hallo? Wie konnte Remus nur so was sagen? Schön und gut, wahrscheinlich, war es richtig, aber das war noch lange kein Grund es auch laut auszusprechen! „Na dann könnte Miss Sternentor uns ja wenigstens helfen!", forderte Black. „Was???", jetzt gingen die Drei zu weit, Ryu war doch nicht zum putzen hergekommen: „Ne ne Jungs, das könnt ihr euch abschminken. Ich putz doch nicht, nur weil ihr Scheiße gebaut habt!"Ach verdammt, Ryu hatte einfach ein zu weiches Herz. Drei Minuten später, stand sie mit Schrubzeug bewaffnet vor einem dreckigen Pokal von 1765.

Aber so hatte sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit Remus genauer in Augenschein zunehmen. An den nächsten beiden Abenden, half sie den Jungs abermals. Mittlerweile, verstand sie sich richtig gut mit ihnen. Als die Vier am dritten Abend groggy in die Sessels vor den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen ließen, wusste Ryu endlich, was ihre Interesse die ganze Zeit auf Remus gerichtet hatte. Sirius ließ seine Beine über die Sessellehne baumeln und diskutierte mit James, ob es erlaubt sei, die Klatscher so zu verhexen, dass sie nur auf Slytherins flogen. Unterdessen saß Remus mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa. Ryu saß im Schneidersitz in der anderen Ecke des Sofas und betrachtete die dünne und ausgemergelte Gestalt vor ihr. „Du Remus! Kann ich dich was fragen?"Ein leises „Mmhh"kam aus Remus Ecke ohne, dass er die Augen öffnete. Ganz leise, es war wie ein Flüstern, fragte Ryu: „ Du bist kein ganzer Mensch, hab ich Recht? Du bist ein Werwolf."

Geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lupin sie jetzt an. Er war noch bleicher als üblich, falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Wo- woher.. wie.. ich meine- woher weißt du das?", stotterte er immer noch total komplex. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab es irgendwie gespürt. Deine Aura ist anders als bei normalen Menschen. Weniger Schlechtes ist in ihr. Ich hab es schon länger gespürt, doch so doof wie ich bin, wusste ich nicht genau, was genau anders ist, ", war Ryus Antwort. „Was??", jetzt schien Remus echt die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Leicht verlegen grinste Ryu vor sich hin, sie wusste echt nicht, woher sie es wusste. Sie wusste es halt, wie eine Art Eingebung. Aber wie sollte sie das denn sagen? Remus noch immer total entsetzt, überschlug sich jetzt beinah mit seinen Worten: „Bitte, bitte du darfst es niemanden erzählen. Bitte ich fleh dich an, wenn dass einer erfährt!? Wie welche Aura? Merkt man mir an, dass ich anders bin? Sieht man das so deutlich?"

„Nein, nein keine Panik Remus. Normal bemerkt man es nicht. Und natürlich, werd ich es niemanden sagen! Ehrlich, versprochen bei allem, was mir heilig ist. Ruhig keine Panik. Bitte Moony, dass ist doch nicht schlimm!"„Nicht schlimm?", Remus schrie jetzt beinahe und Ryu erschrak, so was war sie nicht von ihm nicht gewöhnt. „Du verstehst doch überhaupt nicht, was es bedeutet!!! Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten?", seine Stimme wurde zu einem verbitterten Flüstern: „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was es bedeutet ein Monster zu sein?"Remus sprang auf. Tränen traten in seine Augen. So schnell wie möglich rannte er in seinen Schlafsaal. Leicht verdutzt starrte Ryu ihm nach. So hatte sie es sich nicht wirklich vorgestellt. „Was hat Monny?", fragte James an Ryu gewand. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Stattdessen erhob sich Ryu nun auch, aber Anstelle in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu gehen, ging sie Remus nach. Als sie die Tür erreichte, klopfte sie leicht an wartete aber keine Erlaubnis einzutreten ab, sondern öffnete sofort die Tür und sah wie Remus auf seinem Bett lag, das Gesicht in den Kissen. Er sah sie auch nicht an, als sie näher kam. Ryu setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett. Es musste wohl Sirius gehören, weil es dort aussah wie in einen Saustall.

„Verschwinde!", nuschelte Remus in sein Kissen. „ Sorry, aber das werd ich nicht tun. Ich will nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst. Natürlich habe ich keine Ahnung, wie du dich fühlst. Ich kann mir nur schwach vorstellen wie es sein könnte. Ich meinte nur, Remus bitte ich schätz dich echt und will dich jetzt hier nicht weinen sehen. Ich meinte nur, ach Scheiße Entschuldigung, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Du sollst nur wissen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, dass du nicht ganz Mensch bist. Mir ist das egal, ich bin selbst nur halb Mensch."Remus schaute nun von seinen Kissen auf und starrte Ryu an: „Bist du auch ein Werwolf?"Die Angesprochene lächelte leicht: „Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Vater, stammt aus einer sehr alten Familie. Den Ikariern. Das sind so ne Art von Mensch. Ne eigentlich nicht, aber sie sehen aus wie Menschen, allerdings mit gewaltigen Schwingen."Remus staunte nicht schlecht: „Und deine Mutter? War sie ein Mensch? Hast du deswegen keine Flügel?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer meine Mutter war. Sie starb bei- meiner Geburt. Die Flügel- ja die waren da, aber die wurden mir sozusagen rausgerissen. Nein nicht, dass du es jetzt falsch verstehst, eher wurden sie durch Magie am wachsen verhindert. Nun sind die Flügelknospen so verkümmert, das sie nicht mehr wachsen können; nur noch schmerzen."Ryu lächelte leicht. „Und es macht dir gar nichts aus, dass du kein richtiger Mensch bist?" Eine kurze Zeit überlegte Ryu: „ Nein, eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh nicht ganz Mensch sein zu müssen." Lupin war doch recht überrascht von dieser Aussage. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fragte er weiter: „Wärst du lieber ein ganzer Ika- Ika... ähm Vogelmensch?"Da musste Ryu nicht überlegen: „Bist du verrückt? Auf gar keinen Fall!!!! Die sind keinen Deut besser als die Menschen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Ne, wenn ich mir vorstelle nur ansatzweise so wie mein Vater zu sein- wäh will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen! Bist du mir noch böse?"

Ihr Gegenüber, betrachtete sie kritisch, bis er anfing zu lächeln : „ Ach quatsch, schon okay."Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch bis kurz nach Mitternacht und die anderen Jungs auch dazukamen. Remus hatte ihr erzählt, dass Sirius, James und Peter auch Bescheid wussten und dass sie immer Mondscheinspaziergänge unternahmen.

Drei Monate waren um, die Ferien würden bald beginnen. Durch die Rumtreiber, kannte Ryu nun das ganze Schloss und schnell auch jegliche Strafarbeiten, die man bekommen konnte. Seit langer Zeit war sie endlich wieder richtig glücklich. Nur mit Simone und deren Clique verstand sie sich immer noch nicht und sie hatte auch keinen Bedarf diesen Zustand zu ändern. Auch diesen Peter konnte sie nicht wirklich leiden. Er war einfach schmierig und falsch. Ryu starrte in Gedanken auf ihren immer noch leeren Teller. „Was isst du lieber dieses Rumpsteak oder doch lieber einen leichten Salat?", fragte Lili neben ihr. Lili hatte heute ausgesprochen gute Laune, die sie auch gleich loswerden musste. Da Ryu nicht schnell genug geantwortet hatte, klatschte Lili einfach beides auf Ryus Teller.

Diese sah sie entrüstet an und ohne lang zu zögern, schnappte Ryu sich die Schale mit Kartoffelpüree und leerte sie ganz über Lilis Teller. Doch die hatte sich schon den Pudding gekrallt, und schmierte ihn jetzt auf das Steak. Das ganze eskalierte und beide hatten nun meterhohe Essenstürme auf ihren Tellern. Lachend versuchten sie jetzt die jeweils andere in ihren Teller zu drücken, bis sich eine kalte Hand auf ihre Schultern legte. Die beiden fuhren erschrocken herum. Da sie beide noch einen Brei aus... na ja was auch immer in den Händen hielten, ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass dieser Brei nun in einem wunderschönen Bogen auf Prof. Stiens Umhang landete.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer noch grässlicheren Grimasse als sie sonst eh schon war. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen, spie sie die Worte hinaus: „ Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"Mit eiligem Schritt verschwand die Professorin so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Ryu schaute die grinsende Lili an und meinte nur: „Ups!"

Die Ferien begannen ja schon genial. Am Abend zogen die meisten Schüler zum Bahnhof um nach Hause zu fahren. Lili, Ann und die Rumtreiber waren auch in der Traube von Schülern die nach Hause fuhren. Ryu blieb alleine zurück, sie kam überhaupt nicht auf die Idee ihren Vater wieder sehen zu wollen. Jetzt war allerdings der Gemeinschaftsraum auch unerträglich leise ohne die ganzen Schüler und vor allem ohne James und Sirius. So beschloss Ryu sich zu einem Nachtspaziergang. Mittlerweile, wusste sie zwar, dass es verboten war, aber man konnte sich ja später auch noch oft genug an die Regeln halten. Als sie schon eine gute halbe Stunde unterwegs war, hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie eine dunkle Gestallt am Boden kauern.

So, dass war das dritte Kapitel hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich riesig über reviewes freuen.

PS. Sorry, dass ich paar Namen falsch geschrieben habe, hoffe ihr versteht mich trotzdem.


	2. chapter 3

Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder! ; )

Lina: Vielen lieben Dank für deine liebe reviewe!!!!!! Ich war echt super happy!!!

smile hoffe dir gefällt auch der nächste Teil

Tan : Ich sag jetzt nichts dazu! g trotzdem danke. Hab mich echt gefreut. Obwohl nicht

alles so ganz stimmt, ne? Ich mein ja nur so die Sache mit T. fg

chapter 3:

Es war schon elf Uhr durch und die Rumtreiber( Black, Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew wurden von allen so genannt), waren immer noch nicht von ihrer Strafarbeit zurück. Lili regte sich immer noch über diesen ach so schlimmen und unvernünftigen Potter auf. Wie Ann berichtete, würde Ryu dieses Thema noch öfters zu hören bekommen. Herrlich, wie Lili sich über ihn aufregen konnte, da könnte man gleich meinen, sie würde auf ihn stehen. Ryu wusste echt nicht, warum Lili sich so aufregte. Allerdings unterstand Ryu sich sie nochmal auf dieses Thema anzusprechen. Als sie nämlich gewagt hatte beim Mittagessen zu fragen, ob Lili in ihn verschossen wäre, erhielt sie eine halbstündige Belehrung. Darauf hatte sie weiß Gott keine Lust mehr drauf. So schlecht war dieser Potter doch gar nicht. Er sah wirklich gut aus und nach Anns Aussagen, war er mit Black, unglaublich aber war, einer der besten Schüler dieses Jahrgangs. Außerdem soll er auch noch einer der besten Suche aller Zeiten sein. Aber die Menschen machten sich die Dinge ja lieber kompliziert. Auf gar keinen Fall, durfte es zu einfach sein.

Ryu hatte keine Lust mehr sich weitere Geschichten von Lili anzuhören und so ging sie in Richtung Portrait davon. Zum Schlafen, war sie noch nicht müde genug und so wollte sie lieber die Schule etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. In den Gängen, brannten nur wenige Lichter. Kein Schüler, war auf den Gängen zu sehen. Anscheinend gingen Zauberer wohl alle früh schlafen. Als sie einen Korridor betrat, indem es noch recht hell war, hörte sie lautes Gefluche hinter einer Tür, die wie sie vermutete zum Pokalzimmer führte.

Langsam näherte sie sich der Tür, die mit Magie verriegelt war. Es war aber nur ein einfacher Spruch und Ryu brauchte für ihn ihren Zauberstab nicht. Ihr Vater hatte ihr sowieso nur zaubern ohne Gehölz beigebracht. Also war es ein Leichtes die Tür zu öffnen. Ohne noch groß darüber nachzudenken, wer sich hinter der Tür befinden könnte, öffnete Ryu sie schon und sah in die verdutzten Gesichter von Black, Potter und Lupin. Eigentlich hatte Lupin gar keine Strafarbeit bekommen, aber aus Freundschaft, half er ihnen wahrscheinlich. „Wie hast du die Tür-ganz einfach so aufgemacht?", über das verdutzte Gesicht von Black, musste Ryu leicht schmunzeln. Sie betrat den Raum und die Tür viel laut ins Schloss. „Schon mal was von Zauberei gehört?" Jetzt grinste James von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen: „Hey is ja satt!! Wenn du deinen Zauberstab dabei hast, könnten wir diese verdammten Pokale in ner Minute saubermachen!"Er sah sie mit großen Augen an die beinahe ganz laut bitte zu schreien schienen. Doch um Ryus Mundwinkeln zuckte ein fieses Grinsen. Warum den gleich alles so schnell, sie könnte die Drei ruhig was zappeln lassen.

Doch Lupin machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Einfach so. Dreistigkeit!!! Wo kommen wir denn da hin? Einfach so sagte er einfach: „Ach Krone!! Zaubern hilft nicht. Die Stien bekommt das doch nur raus und wir dürfen die ganze nächste Woche auch noch putzen!"Hallo? Wie konnte Remus nur so was sagen? Schön und gut, wahrscheinlich, war es richtig, aber das war noch lange kein Grund es auch laut auszusprechen! „Na dann könnte Miss Sternentor uns ja wenigstens helfen!", forderte Black. „Was???", jetzt gingen die Drei zu weit, Ryu war doch nicht zum putzen hergekommen: „Ne ne Jungs, das könnt ihr euch abschminken. Ich putz doch nicht, nur weil ihr Scheiße gebaut habt!"Ach verdammt, Ryu hatte einfach ein zu weiches Herz. Drei Minuten später, stand sie mit Schrubzeug bewaffnet vor einem dreckigen Pokal von 1765.

Aber so hatte sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit Remus genauer in Augenschein zunehmen. An den nächsten beiden Abenden, half sie den Jungs abermals. Mittlerweile, verstand sie sich richtig gut mit ihnen. Als die Vier am dritten Abend groggy in die Sessels vor den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen ließen, wusste Ryu endlich, was ihre Interesse die ganze Zeit auf Remus gerichtet hatte. Sirius ließ seine Beine über die Sessellehne baumeln und diskutierte mit James, ob es erlaubt sei, die Klatscher so zu verhexen, dass sie nur auf Slytherins flogen. Unterdessen saß Remus mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa. Ryu saß im Schneidersitz in der anderen Ecke des Sofas und betrachtete die dünne und ausgemergelte Gestalt vor ihr. „Du Remus! Kann ich dich was fragen?"Ein leises „Mmhh"kam aus Remus Ecke ohne, dass er die Augen öffnete. Ganz leise, es war wie ein Flüstern, fragte Ryu: „ Du bist kein ganzer Mensch, hab ich Recht? Du bist ein Werwolf."

Geschockt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lupin sie jetzt an. Er war noch bleicher als üblich, falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Wo- woher.. wie.. ich meine- woher weißt du das?", stotterte er immer noch total komplex. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab es irgendwie gespürt. Deine Aura ist anders als bei normalen Menschen. Weniger Schlechtes ist in ihr. Ich hab es schon länger gespürt, doch so doof wie ich bin, wusste ich nicht genau, was genau anders ist, ", war Ryus Antwort. „Was??", jetzt schien Remus echt die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Leicht verlegen grinste Ryu vor sich hin, sie wusste echt nicht, woher sie es wusste. Sie wusste es halt, wie eine Art Eingebung. Aber wie sollte sie das denn sagen? Remus noch immer total entsetzt, überschlug sich jetzt beinah mit seinen Worten: „Bitte, bitte du darfst es niemanden erzählen. Bitte ich fleh dich an, wenn dass einer erfährt!? Wie welche Aura? Merkt man mir an, dass ich anders bin? Sieht man das so deutlich?"

„Nein, nein keine Panik Remus. Normal bemerkt man es nicht. Und natürlich, werd ich es niemanden sagen! Ehrlich, versprochen bei allem, was mir heilig ist. Ruhig keine Panik. Bitte Moony, dass ist doch nicht schlimm!"„Nicht schlimm?", Remus schrie jetzt beinahe und Ryu erschrak, so was war sie nicht von ihm nicht gewöhnt. „Du verstehst doch überhaupt nicht, was es bedeutet!!! Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten?", seine Stimme wurde zu einem verbitterten Flüstern: „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was es bedeutet ein Monster zu sein?"Remus sprang auf. Tränen traten in seine Augen. So schnell wie möglich rannte er in seinen Schlafsaal. Leicht verdutzt starrte Ryu ihm nach. So hatte sie es sich nicht wirklich vorgestellt. „Was hat Monny?", fragte James an Ryu gewand. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Stattdessen erhob sich Ryu nun auch, aber Anstelle in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu gehen, ging sie Remus nach. Als sie die Tür erreichte, klopfte sie leicht an wartete aber keine Erlaubnis einzutreten ab, sondern öffnete sofort die Tür und sah wie Remus auf seinem Bett lag, das Gesicht in den Kissen. Er sah sie auch nicht an, als sie näher kam. Ryu setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett. Es musste wohl Sirius gehören, weil es dort aussah wie in einen Saustall.

„Verschwinde!", nuschelte Remus in sein Kissen. „ Sorry, aber das werd ich nicht tun. Ich will nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst. Natürlich habe ich keine Ahnung, wie du dich fühlst. Ich kann mir nur schwach vorstellen wie es sein könnte. Ich meinte nur, Remus bitte ich schätz dich echt und will dich jetzt hier nicht weinen sehen. Ich meinte nur, ach Scheiße Entschuldigung, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Du sollst nur wissen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, dass du nicht ganz Mensch bist. Mir ist das egal, ich bin selbst nur halb Mensch."Remus schaute nun von seinen Kissen auf und starrte Ryu an: „Bist du auch ein Werwolf?"Die Angesprochene lächelte leicht: „Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Vater, stammt aus einer sehr alten Familie. Den Ikariern. Das sind so ne Art von Mensch. Ne eigentlich nicht, aber sie sehen aus wie Menschen, allerdings mit gewaltigen Schwingen."Remus staunte nicht schlecht: „Und deine Mutter? War sie ein Mensch? Hast du deswegen keine Flügel?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer meine Mutter war. Sie starb bei- meiner Geburt. Die Flügel- ja die waren da, aber die wurden mir sozusagen rausgerissen. Nein nicht, dass du es jetzt falsch verstehst, eher wurden sie durch Magie am wachsen verhindert. Nun sind die Flügelknospen so verkümmert, das sie nicht mehr wachsen können; nur noch schmerzen."Ryu lächelte leicht. „Und es macht dir gar nichts aus, dass du kein richtiger Mensch bist?" Eine kurze Zeit überlegte Ryu: „ Nein, eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich ganz froh nicht ganz Mensch sein zu müssen." Lupin war doch recht überrascht von dieser Aussage. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen fragte er weiter: „Wärst du lieber ein ganzer Ika- Ika... ähm Vogelmensch?"Da musste Ryu nicht überlegen: „Bist du verrückt? Auf gar keinen Fall!!!! Die sind keinen Deut besser als die Menschen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Ne, wenn ich mir vorstelle nur ansatzweise so wie mein Vater zu sein- wäh will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen! Bist du mir noch böse?"

Ihr Gegenüber, betrachtete sie kritisch, bis er anfing zu lächeln : „ Ach quatsch, schon okay."Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch bis kurz nach Mitternacht und die anderen Jungs auch dazukamen. Remus hatte ihr erzählt, dass Sirius, James und Peter auch Bescheid wussten und dass sie immer Mondscheinspaziergänge unternahmen.

Drei Monate waren um, die Ferien würden bald beginnen. Durch die Rumtreiber, kannte Ryu nun das ganze Schloss und schnell auch jegliche Strafarbeiten, die man bekommen konnte. Seit langer Zeit war sie endlich wieder richtig glücklich. Nur mit Simone und deren Clique verstand sie sich immer noch nicht und sie hatte auch keinen Bedarf diesen Zustand zu ändern. Auch diesen Peter konnte sie nicht wirklich leiden. Er war einfach schmierig und falsch. Ryu starrte in Gedanken auf ihren immer noch leeren Teller. „Was isst du lieber dieses Rumpsteak oder doch lieber einen leichten Salat?", fragte Lili neben ihr. Lili hatte heute ausgesprochen gute Laune, die sie auch gleich loswerden musste. Da Ryu nicht schnell genug geantwortet hatte, klatschte Lili einfach beides auf Ryus Teller.

Diese sah sie entrüstet an und ohne lang zu zögern, schnappte Ryu sich die Schale mit Kartoffelpüree und leerte sie ganz über Lilis Teller. Doch die hatte sich schon den Pudding gekrallt, und schmierte ihn jetzt auf das Steak. Das ganze eskalierte und beide hatten nun meterhohe Essenstürme auf ihren Tellern. Lachend versuchten sie jetzt die jeweils andere in ihren Teller zu drücken, bis sich eine kalte Hand auf ihre Schultern legte. Die beiden fuhren erschrocken herum. Da sie beide noch einen Brei aus... na ja was auch immer in den Händen hielten, ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass dieser Brei nun in einem wunderschönen Bogen auf Prof. Stiens Umhang landete.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer noch grässlicheren Grimasse als sie sonst eh schon war. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen, spie sie die Worte hinaus: „ Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"Mit eiligem Schritt verschwand die Professorin so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Ryu schaute die grinsende Lili an und meinte nur: „Ups!"

Die Ferien begannen ja schon genial. Am Abend zogen die meisten Schüler zum Bahnhof um nach Hause zu fahren. Lili, Ann und die Rumtreiber waren auch in der Traube von Schülern die nach Hause fuhren. Ryu blieb alleine zurück, sie kam überhaupt nicht auf die Idee ihren Vater wieder sehen zu wollen. Jetzt war allerdings der Gemeinschaftsraum auch unerträglich leise ohne die ganzen Schüler und vor allem ohne James und Sirius. So beschloss Ryu sich zu einem Nachtspaziergang. Mittlerweile, wusste sie zwar, dass es verboten war, aber man konnte sich ja später auch noch oft genug an die Regeln halten. Als sie schon eine gute halbe Stunde unterwegs war, hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie eine dunkle Gestallt am Boden kauern.

So, dass war das dritte Kapitel hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich riesig über reviewes freuen.

PS. Sorry, dass ich paar Namen falsch geschrieben habe, hoffe ihr versteht mich trotzdem.


End file.
